


笨家伙

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 可他看不懂文俊辉，他是深不可测的井，潜在河洲的暗流，捧起来有清澈的心思，落回去又变得难以捉摸，新鲜得像葡萄串里最饱满酸甜的那颗。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 5





	笨家伙

**Author's Note:**

> 坏家伙的后续

/  
全圆佑不该这么紧张，谈过几次恋爱他以为自己能完全掌握第一次约会的节奏，更何况他的现任男友是罗曼蒂克经验为零的单纯校霸，他根本没理由紧张。

文俊辉愣了愣，看着从对面快要降落到自己盘子里的红色浆果，语气疑惑。

“你干嘛呢？”

全圆佑定住，保持着那个要把圣女果分给他的动作，手臂抬起的角度很僵硬。

“我以为你喜欢吃酸的”

“再喜欢也用不着去吃意面里的摆盘装饰吧”

“哦...是，是啊，哈哈”

干笑两声想收回刀叉却在半路被拦截，文俊辉手起叉落叉住红果迅速入口，鼓着腮帮子咀嚼还支吾，既然说给我那就是我的但哇真的好酸下次别分给我了。

全圆佑一边心满意足撑着下巴观看家猫进食，一边暗自后悔刚刚怎么会做出这种蠢举动，没交往前分同一份吉事果都能脸不红心不跳，怎么确定关系之后反而变磕绊。

他本该表现得更自然，表现得像个确实谈过不少恋爱(虽然短暂)的称职男友，温柔风趣善解人意。他本该这样，却从落座第一秒就开始出错，先是差点将温杯的水当做柠檬水整杯灌下，牛排端上来又握反刀叉，刚刚还让男友吃掉了自己的摆盘装饰。

是出门没看黄历还是被下降头，全圆佑从没这么窘迫，他想留意文俊辉的反应又担心自己眼神太直白把气氛变僵，可故意不看他眼睛是不是也太怪。神经胡乱缠在一起，每个动作旁边都有两枚按键让他选，搅得他根本失去食欲，只能机械地叉住蔬菜沙拉往嘴里塞。

文俊辉是迟钝，但看到面前耷拉着尾巴看上去闷闷不乐的人型狐狸又想哄哄他，于是在慕斯蛋糕端上来的时候挺故意地说我太饱了圆佑帮忙解决一下这个吧，边说还边支起叉子叉了一小块送到全圆佑嘴边。

“在和我之前真的没有谈过恋爱吗”

全圆佑嚼着蛋糕慢吞吞地问。

“谁有你的胆子，被揍成那样还敢来告白”

文俊辉说得轻巧，移开视线去盯旁边的陶瓷摆件，咕嘟咽下好大一口罗宋汤，喉结滚动明显，全圆佑看着对方瞬间通红的耳尖和埋下去的毛茸茸发顶又开始内心无声播放真可爱真可爱他真可爱。

/  
结束晚餐从西餐厅出来，闹市区的灯光已经全被点亮，他们并肩走在被金色银杏遮蔽的树荫里，决定一起多走几个街口再搭车回家。

已经是初秋了，落叶踩在鞋底嘎吱嘎吱响，全圆佑觉得今天作为首次约会有些平淡，给自己定下的任务也没能完成。

于是他故意把步幅放小落到文俊辉后面，用目光摹他线条利落的侧脸，从以前就很在意文俊辉雕塑一样的轮廓，好像亲上去会割破嘴巴，可他还是想亲亲看。

“全圆佑”

文俊辉突然偏过一点身子回头叫他，笑意没收住挂在脸上，应声明朗。

“嗯？”

“怎么不走旁边”

文俊辉回过身往前走手却背朝身后在空气中乱挥，全圆佑正想着回什么又听他继续说。

“你不走旁边没办法牵手吧”

牵！现在就牵！

全圆佑立刻一步迈上前缩短距离，顺势向下勾住文俊辉将自己的手滑进去握住，男孩手掌宽薄指节细长，食指指腹贴一枚创可贴。

“觉得别扭吗，会不会像左手握右手”

文俊辉突然开始说奇怪的话，手指也不自然地蜷缩着，他在想万一圆佑牵惯了女孩子觉得自己太硬邦该怎么办。

“不会”，全圆佑屈起一根手指挤进空隙轻轻挠他掌心，“你是不是紧张啊，手心湿湿凉凉的”

“啊啊不牵了！”

好丢脸好丢脸，文俊辉开始拼命甩手，全圆佑就顺着他甩的方向也跟着晃动大幅度手臂，可就是不把手放开，悄悄握更紧。

“不是很好吗，你那边的电流才能被导到我这边，我现在很心动喔”

只有牵手，离接吻还有段距离，可全圆佑看着张扬锋利的男孩在不经意的肉麻攻击下变绵软，似乎整个城市被丢进草莓苏打里泡彻底，到处都飘着甜味。

“那就...牵到第二个红绿灯”

“好，好”

虽然牵过第三个也没人放手就是了。

/  
全圆佑决定将失态原因全都归给约会前一天点开的一篇校园论坛帖，自己之所以会紧张兮兮做错事都是它的错。

其实不管是他还是文俊辉都算校园论坛的常客，他在学苑版文俊辉在通报版，这没什么稀奇，可现在两个人名字一前一后上了八卦版还嵌了很抓眼的标题「本校学霸校霸疑似交往中！」这就稀奇。

帖子在他撑伞送文俊辉回家那天开始有了第一页，有人隔着雨幕拍到照片，远看两个人步调相同挨得很近好像是亲密，可除了当事人谁都不知道伞下的剑拔弩张，话里话外有带刺的试探，都打着要毁了对方整个假期的坏主意。

本来只是几张像素不高的抓拍，一张电影院等爆米花的背影，一张在篮球场，基本都是暑假的照片，因为两个人每次都约在市中心被偶遇也正常，更不会在意周围有人看，全圆佑觉得好玩就继续滑着屏幕往下翻。

恋爱关系被猜测是有人说新学年以来两个人都一起上学放学年级大课上也坐隔壁。全圆佑想到这个就无语，还不是为了卡文俊辉的出勤率，他才每天早起半小时骑车到校霸家上门取货，检查过着装仪表没问题才递出提前买好的面包牛奶。

帖里人多嘴杂，有的说大家没觉得校霸最近转性了吗上次还主动帮老师搬教辅哎，有的说得了吧交往什么啊我看就是被全狐狸抓到把柄了。猜归猜没人真去找本人求证，全圆佑性情淡漠不好接近，文俊辉就更没人敢问，一来二去倒成悬案一桩。

交往还悬着就已经有好事者在帖里许愿学霸校霸赶紧分手，学霸虽然渣但能交往一周也够炫耀，校霸虽然凶可人家脸漂亮，优质资源内部整合真没意思。

好不容易开始谈恋爱任谁看到分手字眼都会神经质，全圆佑当时就开始生气，想让精通网络的好友把账号背后的人找出来当面接吻给他们看。

>这么久不回 睡了吗？

>那晚安[月亮]

手机顶部叮咚连着跳进来两条文俊辉发来的信息，全圆佑看着晚安月亮心里软乎乎亮堂堂，往后倒栽进被子，没由来开始担心。

/  
「就算真在交往，全圆佑那种人和姑娘都好不过一个月还指望他和男人能好多久，八成是玩呢」

/  
不是，你说得不对，我这次超级认真的文俊辉他一定也。

他一定也。

全圆佑在被子里缩成一团，文俊辉真和我想的一样吗，说起来男生之间恋爱是这么容易的事吗，他那天答应交往是确实也喜欢我还是被吓懵了在应付我，该不会过几天反应过来后悔说要分手他本来就有点迟钝这种事也可能，分手怎么办我是真的喜欢他就没办法再退成朋友。

我真的好喜欢他。

他又被这个突然蹦出来的念头电到，只好用枕头蒙住脸试图让自己因为缺氧昏睡过去。

经验丰富是没错，但每次交往都短暂全圆佑也总在重复相似流程，看到女孩因为他的举动害羞或者大笑他不否认会有幸福感，可就连这幸福感也短暂像翻过书页的趣味插图下一页又是乏味铅字。

从短讯开始敷衍女孩肯定不乐意，说到底也不是喜欢他的内在，发现差劲本质之后提分手只是时间问题，不过因为他提的次数更多空白期又短，渣男标签就被贴更紧。

可他真喜欢文俊辉，也不愿意分手，那就要赶在他反悔之前把优质男友的形象树好，反正他没有喜欢的人又天天和自己在一起，就算现在只有一点点模糊的迷恋那总会变多的。

全圆佑是这样想的，但很显然烦恼的人不止他一个，烦心的事也不止这一件。

/  
“怎么去这么久，都说什么了？”

全圆佑原本倚墙站着，看他从办公室里出来就迎上去，一块儿往台阶下走，文俊辉把揣在运动外套里的手抬起来横在他鼻尖。

“正事就说了五分钟，剩下的时间全在分试卷，我现在满手油墨味”

全圆佑皱了皱鼻子，把他的手拉过来握住摇晃。

“你现在闻起来像个书呆子”

“托您的福”

文俊辉一个用力捏他虎口，疼得全圆佑把手直缩进袖口里倒吸凉气，缓过来又接着问。

“老师同意了吗，到底能不能报体特生啊”

“他说看在我最近表现不错的份上给我这个机会，但条件是必须要在冬运动会的一千五里拿前三”

“前三？哇...”

运动神经不太发达的全同学张大嘴巴。

“反正还有一个半月多做点训练说不定可以，我又没在计较这个”

“那你计较什么”

文俊辉跳下最后两级台阶落到地上回过头用那种我恨你是块木头的眼神瞪他。

“说你笨呢你天天考前二十，说你精呢这时候又很气人”

“所以？”

其实全圆佑已经猜到原因，他就是想诈文俊辉说下面的话。

“那我去训练了在一起的时间不就又少了吗你个呆瓜！！！”

这就对了嘛，他科科笑着心满意足揽过对方肩膀，一本正经。

“陪对象认真训练是我应该做的”

文俊辉把他胳膊从自己肩上卸下来。

“让对象认真备考也是我应该做的。行了，我跑步的时候你去图书馆温书，结束后我给你打电话一起回家”

全圆佑听这话觉得窝心，回想起初见的温度差忍不住笑出来，文俊辉皱眉问你笑什么我又没讲笑话。

“我在想你卸我气门芯的时候有没有想过会有这一天”

文俊辉暴怒。

“车都没怪我，你能不能闭嘴”

/  
为什么总是轻率开始一段关系又随意结束，这个问题他们真的摊开讨论过，全圆佑的笔全被文俊辉没收，说今天不给个说法就别想写题，他才有机会深刻反省自己的偏差行为。

“缺乏新鲜感？应该是这样”

全圆佑在学霸里人气很高，外冷内热的性格可以规避许多麻烦，做事高效又周全，盐系帅哥偶尔笑一笑就是心动震源，总有女孩被这种反差戳到，晕乎乎过来表白，他不擅长拒绝也没觉得有损失就当多个亲密朋友，答应时很轻巧，被女孩立刻拉着手自拍也没大意见。

偏偏和他交往的女孩都很薄，总是在交往第二周就被他看透，甚至可以猜到当天的话题内容，规律刻板到让人厌烦。

可他看不懂文俊辉，他是深不可测的井，潜在河洲的暗流，捧起来有清澈的心思，落回去又变得难以捉摸，新鲜得像葡萄串里最饱满酸甜的那颗。

“那是没和我交往之前，现在你会比以前更常和我见面，你总会腻的，谁都会腻的”

文俊辉把笔一支架一支垒成金字塔，全圆佑那时没考虑这么远，只想着尽快把试卷写完去赶晚场电影，就没听到那句轻轻的“那我要怎么办”，对于这次谈话会触发的事件也全无察觉。

/  
秋天过完一半的时候，文俊辉开始频繁挂彩，鼻梁上有创可贴，膝盖手肘也有青紫的地方，每次伤的位置都不同，搞得全圆佑以为他又寻滋生事，气冲冲把人训了一顿。

“哎呀，训练难免会出这种事嘛，练速跑控制不住重心就，啪嗒——”

文俊辉兴致勃勃用手指在单杆上模拟自己是如何在跑道上摔倒的，在发现全圆佑脸色变得越来越难看之前及时截住话头。

“教练也不管就放着你瞎练吗，哪个老师负责我去问问到底准备让你参加冬运会还是残运会啊”

学霸板起脸来校霸也怕的，非得双手双脚缠上去树袋熊一样抱紧才把人劝住，文俊辉讨好着说圆佑别去了吧你看本来我中途跟练就很破格，赶赶进度多做点训练没什么，以前打架骨折打石膏的时候也有啊，我没这么不禁碰。

全圆佑觉得他说得有理，可还是过不去，托住他手臂让文俊辉可以整个放松挂在自己身上，贴着他颈窝叹气。

“以前又没有男朋友心疼你”

“你心疼就心疼呗，我又不疼”

“文俊辉你没良心”

“那你放手别抱我”

“...真的，别再受伤了”

全圆佑收紧手臂，原本就低沉的声音现在听起来好难过，文俊辉清晰确认过彼此心跳，埋在他肩膀上说好啦我知道。

/  
伤口有变小，只在脸颊或者膝盖上有类似擦伤的痕迹，每次见面都在黄昏也看不真切，全圆佑不想让文俊辉觉得自己过分紧张于是尽量忽视那些细小创口，反正第二天在学校看到也能愈合，不能再把自己的焦虑情绪传染给他。

这其实是个不太妙的信号。

横贯一条手臂的伤口同样也不太妙，周六的训练结束在上午，全圆佑去学校接人的时候文俊辉正和朋友一起往回走，隔着段距离都能看见左手手臂上有一道大约八厘米长的伤口，红殷殷准备冒血的那种。

全圆佑气得要命也不打算再忍，几个大步冲过去抓住人就拽着往校医院的方向拖，双手好像控制不住似的发抖。

“圆佑你放手我自己能走，有人在看呢”

文俊辉扭着手腕想把自己挣出来结果反而被攥更紧，他从没真的见过全圆佑发火，之前被揍成那样的时候全圆佑仍是一副气定神闲的样子，可现在他被一座爆发中的火山胁迫着向前疾行，涌下来的熔浆要把他烫伤了。

“我知道了我知道了你到底知道什么，让你小心一点不要受伤就听不懂吗，不练了不练了走什么体特生跑什么前三名我给你补习我天天给你补习就不信你考不上大学，不许练了听到没文俊辉！”

用吼出来的，像一台音量旋钮坏掉的收音机，全圆佑很少一口气说这么大一段话，还用的是蛮横不讲理的命令语气。

是不是吓到他了，不然文俊辉眼睛为什么瞪这么大，会分手吧，果然行不通啊。

结果又彻底静音。

一阵沉默之后文俊辉开口。

“是你说没有新鲜感就很容易结束”

全圆佑花了十分钟才听明白文俊辉说的话是什么意思，也知道根本不是他一个人在慌张分手概率的事，但和他不一样，想法简单的校霸会直接拧正源头，说没有新鲜感就制造新鲜感，用他最擅长的方式就是制造新鲜的伤口。

新鲜的伤口，文俊辉在意他提过的新鲜，全圆佑只在意他的伤口。

“那你也有错，哪有为了新鲜感把自己搞伤的”

全圆佑捏他下巴，被割伤也不管了真生气啊现在就想咬他。

“才不是”

文俊辉拧开矿泉水瓶打湿纸巾往那个狭长的骇人伤口上按了按，纸上立刻出现模糊的红色，顺着纹路晕开。

全圆佑气闷之后是一阵无语。

“画的？”

“是啊就是和我一起训练有个高二的，他对象是美术生经常来看他跑步，超逼真对不对我第一次也吓到！但之前的伤口是真的，被你说过之后有很小心戴护具，因为圆佑担心的样子太可爱了所以忍不住就”

他自顾自说着笑得科科科全然没注意到全圆佑开始颤抖的肩膀，因为终于吐出郁结所以也无声地笑起来。

“你还真是笨”

文俊辉听到他这么说也没有不开心，反而点头。

“我是笨啊可我更不想被你甩哎”

全圆佑愣住。

什么啊，所以根本就是两个人都在各自担心同样的事情担心得要死，结果都是笨蛋吗。

他把文俊辉的手臂托着环住自己，也不管没干的颜料伤口蹭到脖颈上，拉近距离鼻尖挨着鼻尖，很拥挤地喘气。

“会顺利的吧”

“什么？”

“笨蛋们的恋爱”

文俊辉没有回答只是凑过去认真吻住他，全圆佑在柔软吐息中听到他说，当然会的。

Fin.


End file.
